Rage
by Leelee.C
Summary: La mort de Sirius : un évènement difficile à encaisser mais qui révèle beaucoup de choses...


Harry se trouvait face à Bellatrix Lestrange.

Du moins face à son image, celle sur la tapisserie de la maison des Black. Non loin de celle de Sirius…

_Sirius_

Harry bouillonnait.

Harry tremblait de rage.

Harry avait mal.

Debout à 3h du matin, face à cette tapisserie, comme la plupart des nuits, il cherchait…Enfermé dans sa tête et dans sa douleur, face à Elle, il cherchait un moyen de se venger.

Son seul but pour l'instant.

Voldemort ? Rien à foutre. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ?

Elle, il pouvait l'atteindre.

Grâce à Bellatrix, Harry avait réussit à détester, détester du plus profond de son être. Jamais, il n'avait ressentit cela auparavant. Même pas pour Malefoy ou Snape.

Jamais.

Quelque chose se passait au fond de lui.

Il sentait une force…

Il sentait un pouvoir. Et une envie de tuer, de faire du mal, de détruire.

_Parfait_

Une satisfaction morbide s'empara de lui. Avec ça, il allait pouvoir la faire souffrir. Lentement. Enormément. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se repente et le supplie de l'achever.

Gentil ? Potter ? Non.

C'était fini.

Trop de chose s'étaient passées. Il avait trop perdu.

Désormais, ce serait œil pour œil et dent pour dent. Ils se battraient avec les mêmes armes, de la même façon.

Harry fixait ce visage avec un regard fou. Il en rêvait la nuit. _Elle…la pute de Voldemort…_

Une obsession pour oublier le chagrin.

Une obsession malsaine que ses amis, impuissants et inquiets, voyaient prendre de l'ampleur chaque fois qu'ils croisaient Harry errant dans les couloirs du Square Grimmault, échafaudant un plan en attendant d'avoir des pistes de la part des membres de l'Ordre. Il refusait de parler de ce qui s'était passé. Il refusait de parler tout court.

Depuis plus d'un mois, il s'enfermait dans cette idée de vengeance, croyant que cela lui apporterai un semblant de soulagement, de paix.

_Elle_

En une seconde à peine, elle avait fait tellement de mal.

Sa main droite se crispa. Il se mit à respirer plus vite. Sa tête tournait.

Des sanglots de rage en même temps qu'un sourire victorieux, monstrueux.

Il la fixait. Il sentait le pouvoir affluer.

_Ecoute bien ce que vais te dire, salope._

Du vent se leva, mais il ne le sentit pas.

Ses cheveux flottaient autour de sa tête.

Le pouvoir était là, presque tangible, dans ses veines, dans sa main.

Il la posa lentement, paume ouverte, sur le visage de Bellatrix.

La tapisserie se mit à noircir immédiatement et les murs de la maison tremblèrent.

Des vagues de pouvoir tourbillonnaient autour de son bras et toute sa haine se déversa sur Elle.

_Elle…_

Bellatrix Lestrange se réveilla avec un cri perçant. Son souffle était brûlant et douloureux. _Potter…_Juste un gamin…comment pouvait-il ?

Un sentiment tout nouveau de peur s'empara d'elle. Un juste retour des choses : elle lui avait appris la haine, il lui apprenait la peur.

Son estomac se noua et elle peinait à trouver sa respiration. Quelque chose avait changé. Elle le savait. Elle jeta un œil sur son bras, qui l'élancait. Avec un hoquet d'horreur, elle vit que la marque était barrée, comme si on avait gribouillé dessus avec un feutre noir.

Elle était marquée d'une autre façon que celle de son maître. Pas un serviteur, non.

Désormais, elle était une proie. SA proie. Et maintenant, elle avait vraiment peur de Potter.

- Harry ! cria Ron, Arrête ! Tu vas démolir la maison !

Il essayait de s'approcher de son ami, mais il était sans cesse repoussé par sa magie.

Harry n'écoutait plus. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait, que son message avait atteint sont but.

Il avait mal. Son bras brûlait. Cette magie, il n'en avait pas l'habitude, il ne la maîtrisait pas.

Peu importe. Il l'avait touchée. Elle savait désormais que son temps était compté.

La rage augmenta. La satisfaction aussi. Il respirait fort. Autre chose avait augmenté également. Le chagrin ? Merlin, pourquoi respirait-il si fort ? De…des sanglots… ?

Deux voix crièrent soudain à l'unisson « Percere ! »

Une main sur son épaule

- Ca suffit, Potter.

Il se retourna. Qui ?

Snape. Toujours cet air calme, impassible, teinté de mépris, égal à lui-même. La haine et le pouvoir redoublèrent.

_Lui ! _De quel droit ? Comment osait-il ?

Snape souleva les sourcils et retira sa main comme s'il s'était brulé…impressionné ?

Les yeux entièrement noirs du garçon l'avaient surpris. De plus, il avait faillit se faire repousser violemment par cette…magie ?

Il entendit le rouquin jurer derrière lui. Lui aussi avait vu les yeux de son ami.

Etait-ce cela, la force de Potter ? Elle était si sombre, si mauvaise, si violente…

- Harry ! Stop !

Lupin apparu dans le champ de vision du garçon et lui avait attrapé le bras. _Le dernier maraudeur…L'ami de Sirius…_

Lui, plus que quiconque devait souffrir et avoir envie de se venger. Lui, plus que n'importe qui avait le droit de lui cracher à la figure : _C'est de ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute !_

Mais jamais…jamais il ne l'avait regardé de travers ou ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche. Il avait tant perdu lui aussi, mais il n'avait pas cédé à la cette mauvaise magie. Pas comme lui.

Soudain Harry lâcha prise. Son bras retomba. Les murs cessèrent de trembler.

Il resta un instant debout, vacillant. Un instant qui sembla durer une heure. Personne n'osait dire un mot.

Ron, choqué. Snape, impressionné. Lupin, tout cela à la fois, mais pas si étonné que ça. Il s'en était douté, il savait que ça arriverait. Il connaissait trop bien ce sentiment.

- Professeur…pardon, fit Harry dans un souffle.

Il était blafard. Ses yeux redevinrent verts et il s'effondra. Lupin le rattrapa et l'accompagna au sol. Le garçon tremblait. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, d'où s'échappait des larmes, mais le Loup-Garou, ne savait pas s'il le voyait. Il le tenait fort, il sentait les convulsions devenir plus violentes.

Inquiet, il tourna son visage vers Snape, qui regardait le Survivant sans rien dire.

- Severus ! s'écria t'il, as-tu quelque chose ?

Le maître des potions, se reprit et se précipita hors de la pièce chercher une potion ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour le jeune homme.

Au passage, il bouscula Ron, qui restait médusé, paralysé. Au choc, il reprit pied avec la réalité. Il vit Harry par terre, pris de tremblements, dans les bras de Lupin qui le maintenait.

Il voulut les rejoindre. Mais Remus l'en empêcha d'une main levée.

- Pas maintenant Ron, je m'en occupe, essaie de comprendre.

Le garçon hocha la tête, pâle, les lèvres serrées avant de s'éloigner, triste de se sentir aussi impuissant pour son ami et tellement dépassé par la tournure des évènements. Remus le vit partir et fermer la porte avec soulagement. Harry ne voudrait sans doute pas que Ron ne le voie dans cet état.

- Remus…

L'homme retournant son attention vers le garçon. Ses yeux voyaient désormais.

- Harry…

- Pardon…je…désolé…

Il lui posa une main apaisante sur le visage qui glissa naturellement dans ses cheveux.

- Du calme, Harry…

Le garçon s'accrocha à lui.

- Sirius…je suis…désolé…

Remus serra douloureusement les mâchoires. _Sirius, mon vieil ami…_Pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas céder au sentimentalisme maintenant. Pas alors qu'Harry avait besoin d'aide.

C'est à ce moment là que Snape revint un flacon à la main. Lupin le prit, lui fit un signe de la tête pour le remercier et tenta faire boire son contenu à son jeune ami.

- Bois, ordonna t'il gentiment, bois, Harry.

Mais le garçon ne se laissait pas faire, tremblant et murmurant sans cesse des mots d'excuses, des phrases sans queue ni tête. Remus bataillait essayant de ne pas verser le flacon. Snape réapparut soudain dans son champ de vision pour maintenir Harry immobile à terre afin de faciliter l'absorption de la potion. Cela fait, l'adolescent se calma aussitôt, restant à demi-conscient, mais ne tremblant plus.

Remus souffla, soulagé.

- Merci, dit-il à l'adresse de l'homme en noir.

Lequel répondit par un signe de tête quasiment imperceptible. Il ne quittait des yeux le Survivant.

Alors que le Loup-Garou, se fichant de la présence de son ennemi de toujours, serrait le garçon épuisé contre lui et que ce dernier s'accrochait faiblement à lui, Severus Snape vit ce qu'il refusait de voir et d'admettre depuis longtemps : Potter junior n'était pas le gamin gâté et égocentrique recherchant l'attention, qu'il aimait tellement à penser.

C'était si simple pour lui, c'était tellement plus facile de le détester, lui qui ressemblait tellement à James…

Non, Potter junior n'était pas çà. Il n'était pas son père.

Il vit que Potter était juste un môme plongé dans quelque chose de trop grand pour lui. Un gamin en colère qui avait peur et mal. Un gamin qui se sentait seul et perdu.

Mais, il vit aussi que Potter était puissant. Et il se mit à espérer. Il sentait qu'il pouvait gagner.

Avec de l'aide, certes, mais ce garçon pouvait le libérer. Voldemort pouvait être vaincu.


End file.
